


Monachoposis

by scrupius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, maybe lol if i think of more to add, scorp calls albus breathtaking, this is very short im sorry, this is veryy fluffy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrupius/pseuds/scrupius
Summary: Albus and Lily Luna make Scorpius feel at home.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Monachoposis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roonilbwazlib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilbwazlib/gifts).



Scorpius Malfoy has felt this feeling of monachopsis ever since he could remember, he never felt at home at the Manor, or even at Hogwarts which is described to be the homeliest place of them all. 

But that was until his home became a person. His home became the boy with cosmic splotches upon the bridge of his nose and high of his cheekbones like the constellations imprinted themselves onto his skin so he could trace his very namesake across his soulmates face. 

Warm breath fanned against his cheekbone as they lay together on the emerald grass of the Potters’ back garden, it’s the height of summer and the sun, as well as the resplendent boy half-laying over him, is filling him with so much warmth that he wouldn’t otherwise get whilst holed up in the spine-chilling rooms of the ancestral Malfoy Manor. Scorpius gazes over at his lover by his side just as he did the same. His eyes were every hue of the Amazon rainforest and their warmth reminded him of summertime, when the sun's rays lit ablaze as far as the eyes could see. Next to the deep brown of his hair, Albus was alive in the same way as nature, wild and unequivocally breathtaking.  
A flickering beam came alive behind him and caused the ends of his hair to set aflame, burning at the wick. Scorpius’ very own soleil. 

Albus took in a deep breath and his voice was a scratched LP record, whispering his love for Scorpius softly into his ear, adoration curling around each vowel. 

Outside the bubble of serenity the two boys formed around them, Scorpius could hear the joyous chimes of the Potter families' laughter come from the house along with the melodic vocals of the enchanting Lily Luna as she swings open the back door to the garden. Adorned in an outfit she customized herself, covered in the most vivid colours and eye-catching patterns, paired with her orange sunset locks that flow down her back in gentle, warm curls. Lily Luna was born for the theatre. Scorpius’ friendship with Lily is one he will cherish forever and a day. Like Albus, she is his confidante and someone he can go to for some comfort and a definite confidence boost after every conversation. Lily Luna is like a little sister to him, and she makes him feel so loved and at home that it pushes the monachopsis further and further into nonexistence where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> i am verryyy nervous to post this but i really hope you enjoy reading this if you come across it!!
> 
> i'd like to give credits to @roonilwazlib (im not sure how to properly tag) for the inspiration on lily luna's style, i read your fic where she designs her own outfits and fell in love with it so i had to incorporate it into this, i hope you dont mind! xx
> 
> kudos and comments would mean the world to me <3


End file.
